The Girl I Cared
by SSLOVER145
Summary: Sera Catched a Cold, and Worst..., She also Catched a High Fever. And Yamato is there to take care of her.
1. chapter 1

**heya guys! new Story! I know I made a Story before about Sera having a Fever or whatever but I didn't like how it came so I want try it again. so I hope you guys Enjoy and No Negative comments, it hurts...** **I dont own anything here only the story, The Cast and The series all belongs to TOEI, INC.**

[π]

Yamato Sera was in the Mall early in the morning to buy some groceries. Yamato was carrying 4 bags while Sera was just holding two using already both hands.

"did we buy everything Sera?" Yamato asked.

"I think so" Sera replied, but she wasn't sure about her answer.

"wait, let me check the Check list" Yamato stated and Grabbed the List in his Right Pocket, but before he did, he dropped all the Grocery bags he's Carrying.

He looked at the list and checked the reciept.

"oh no! we forgot to buy the cheese and Ketchup" Yamato panicked.

"Let me go back to the grocery, Stay there okay?" Yamato commanded and He left Sera.

"Why did he leave me here alone?" Sera asked herself, She wad bored and wanted to do something. She found an Fountain nearby.

"Water!" Sera Screamed and Run to the fountain leaving the Grocery bags behind.

After 1 Hour...,

"Wow that Line was so Long. Just for this Cheese Ketchup" Yamato stated, while walking to the destination he left Sera in. but he wad startled when he didn't see any sign of Sera anywhere but only the grocery bags.

"Sera?" Yamato called but she heard Screams of a girl familiar to him. So he looked in her Right and he saw Sera who was taking a bath in the Nearby Water Fountain.

"What The! Sera!" Yamato Yelled and Carried all the Grocery Bags with him and walked to the fountain.

"Why are you taking a bath their? its so embarassing" Yamato whispered, bitting his lips.

"What's Wrong with that?" Sera asled happily splashing Yamato water.

"Stop it Sera! Lets go home, Uncle Mario might be waiting for us" Yamato reminded

"just 10 more minutes" Sera Begged

"You might Catch a Cold or Gain a Fever so Lets go."

"I'm a Shark Zyuman, I'm use to this" Sera reasoned.

"okay just 10 minutes and lets go" Yamato Commanded and Sera nodded.

After 10 Minutes...,

Sera got off of the Fountain. She Crossed her Arms Shivering.

"I forgot to bring a Towel" Sera said, Shivering.

Yamato removed his Jacket and Wrapped it around Sera.

"Lets go home. you might catch a Cold" Yamato reminded

"I-I Told you I'm use to this" Sera said, Still shivering so cold.

Back at The house...,

Yamato Opened the Door and He made Sera enter first.

"Sera-chan? Why are you so Wet?" Amu asked. Leo Tusk took the Groceries from Yamato and Yamato rushed to his room to get an Dry Towel. He gave the Towel to Sera and She wiped her Wet hair.

"Achoo!" Sera Sneezed. That Cause the others to look at her, especially Yamato who kept reminding her.

"I told you! Look what happened to you. you catched a Cold!" Yamato Scolded.

"I'm Fine. I just sneezed because its Cold. Achoo!"

"Hayss! Your really hard headed. Let me get some medicine" Yamato said in frustrated and Walked to his room to get some medicine in his first aid kit.

"Here Drink this and You'll get well soon" Yamato Said Giving the Medicine to Sera. Sera took the Medicine and Amu gave her a Glass of Water so she could drink it. Sera held her Head after she drunked the Medicine.

"Sera-chan? are you feeling okay?" Amu asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Maybe its just the effect of the Medicine" Sera Stated, She was Closing her Eyes.

"Are you really okay Sera?" Yamato asked.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm just gonna go to the Kitchen" Sera excused and Walked slowly to the Kitchen.

"I'm Very sure that she's not okay" Leo Guessed

"Your right. Is it really a cold she has or something else?" Tusk asked.

"I'm not Sure" Yamato Stated

"Let Me Check on her" Amu Volunteered and She Followed Sera to the Kitchen.

"I wonder what's Wrong with Her?" Yamato asked.

But after a Few Minutes...,

"SERA-CHAN!"


	2. chapter 2

"SERA-CHAN!" Amu's scream was heard in the kitchen. The Boys who heard the scream was startled, Yamato was the first on to rush in the Kitchen to see what happened. When he rushed in she saw Amu Kneeling in the ground waking the girl who was lying in the ground unconscious.

"Sera-chan, Wake up!" Amu Yelled Shaking her.

"What Happened?" Yamato asked who Squated down, asking Amu.

"Yamato-kun, Sera-chan is Burning hot" Amu told him.

"what?" Yamato asked and Placed him Hand in her Forehead and Immediately removed it when he felt the heat in her forehead

"What the! Why is she Burning that hot?" Yamato asked.

"We Zyumans Often get Sick but when a Zyuman Get Sick we get really High Fever" Tusk explained.

"Lets take her to my room and call a Doctor" Yamato said

"Wait. Dont you think we tell a Zyuman Doctor first?" Amu suggested

"Zyuman Doctor? I dont know any Zyuman Doctor" Yamato Replied

"How about Larri-san? He's A Zyuman doctor remember?" Tusk suggested

"Oh Yeah. Leo can you call him?" Yamato Said

"Sure. wait a sec" Leo said and left the room.

Yamato Carried Sera in a Bridal way. well Yamato was Really Worried and he didn't mind how hot Sera is but he was worried that her body hit is killing her right now so she carried her even if he is feeling hot.

Yamato Placed Sera in the Bed and She wrapped her with a Clean White Blanket.

"Larri-san is Coming" Leo reminded and they all nodded. Amu entered the room holding a Basin of Warm Water and with a Face towel in it. She squeezed the Towel and Fold it into four and Placed it in Sera's Forehead.

After a Few Minutes, Larri Came.

"What's Wrong with her?" Larri asked checking on Sera.

"Well she took a Bath in the water fountain for like more than an hour and then she caught a cold then it became a fever" Yamato explained.

"But Larri-san, I dont get it. Why did she get a Cold by just swimming in the water for an Hour? isn't she used to it? I mean... She's a Shark Zyuman Right?" Amu asked

"Let me ask you a question Yamato. When Sera took a Bath in the Fountain was she in her Zyuman Form or Human Form?" Larri asked

"She was in her Human Form" Yamato replied

"Thats why she got this fever. Since she is Human that time. She has an Human Body and you know that Human Catches a Cold when they stay in water for too long right?" Larri Explained

"But why is her Fever a Zyuman Fever?" Tusk asked

"Because She's Still a Zyuman and even if She got sick because of being a Human, She still has a DNA For being an Zyuman." Larri explained.

"So how can we Cure a Zyuman Fever?" Yamato asked.

"We Usually Drink Wild Tea to Cure the Fever but I still need to find the Ingridients. Are you guys willing to Wait? It will take a Day or 2" Larri asked.

"2 days? Can Sera Survive a 2 days Fever?" Yamato asked

"Were not sure so we need someone to take of her while Some of you come with me to find the Ingridients" Larri Explained.

"We'll go Yamato. you watch over Sera. We can leave Tusk here so he coukd help you with that Zyuman Fever" Leo said

"Yeah. We can handle this Yamato-kun" Amu Explained.

"okay thank you guys" Yamato smiled.

"Larri-san, Lets go?" Leo asked. Larri Nodded and the three left.

 _"dont worry Sera, I'm sure you'll be okay. I promise I'll take care of you" Yamato said in his thoughts_


End file.
